60 days
by flip flops in february
Summary: Kim isn't pleased when she's forced to spend her last summer before University working at her family's famous hotel in Seaford, and things aren't getting any better for her when celebrity Jack Brewer is staying for the summer, and she's become his babysitter. But as the summer goes on, things change, and Kim changes her mind about the brunet, with only 60 days to do something./ AU


**A/N:**

God, kill me now. Another story! Isn't that a jolly good show? Anyway, I came up with this idea while walking home from school one day, and I was like: NEW STORY TIME! I know I should be updating other stories, but I do have another chapter of New York's Newest Big Name close to halfway done, so that should be up before the first week of May, and around a page done of Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red. I don't think anyone has done this idea (other than the famous Jack part, which I do enjoy reading about).

I hope this story is as successful as my other two most popular ones. Btdubs, can I please have 15+ reviews? Pretty please with a cherry on top? If I do… I might post New York's Newest Big Name chapter 5 sooner… what, I need reviews and support from my lovely fans! Where are you at, my peeps? I'm waiting for a big, mama sized hug from y'all, and reviews will do that. Plus, I want you guys to get excited since I believe that's my most popular story (most reviews in 3 chappies). I don't want this story to be a deadbeat never been… that'd be pretty disappointing. If I get less than 15 in around a week's time, I will delete the story.

Now… enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I think by now, we all know I don't own Kickin It, so please stop making me ask. I do not like it very much…

**Rating: **T for language

**P.S. **Kim is 17 (Turning 18 in November), Jack is 18, Donna is 18, Grace is 19, Jerry is 19, Claire is 19 and Milton is 17. Surprise, surprise, I can fit Eddie and Rudy in, since I haven't been adding them much in my others stories, but I do want all of the main Kickin' It characters in the story instead of just picking 4 main ones and chopping off the rest, but Eddie and Rudy won't play the biggest part in the fanfic. They'll be more of a recurring and then slowly fade away, but they will make a big impact on the story. Just to let you know, all the characters will all be at JC Hotel one way or another.

Warning, this story hasn't been fully planned out yet!

**P.S.S. **Imagine their summer is June and July (like in the US of A, I believe. I live in Canada, and here our summer is July and August, but I didn't want to do that). I don't know how long this story will be, but each chapter will be around 4k words. I will skip days in between, so it won't cover every day of the summer (that'd take forever) but not right at the beginning. Only in the middle of the story. I hope to complete this story, but not if no one wants me to, so review lovely chikos and chikas!

**P.S.S. **I will be deleting 7 o'clock and offside since those stories have a small amount of reviews, and I don't have enough inspiration to continue anymore.

* * *

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Day 60**

**Gold Bells and Glass Elevators**

_**Memory 3: Going to the beach and playing in the sand,**_

_**making castles and wishing you were living in the castle, but then **_

_**you remember people living in the castle didn't get grandma's apple pie for dessert.**_

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

* * *

Sighing, Kim Crawford drummed her peach fingernails against the golden horseshoe desk, bored out of her mind on that Saturday at 4:00pm. Around her, people were hustling and bustling around, all 3 glass elevators were being opened and closed, bellboys were pushing golden luggage carts around on the red, lush carpet for guests, and people were coming and going to enjoy or already having enjoyed the beautiful city of Seaford, California. So far, no one had checked in and checked out, leaving the blonde with nothing to do. It wasn't her fault she was stuck. It was her parents, owners of JC hotel, the most popular hotel in California, that had set her up. She should have been relaxing, enjoying the last summer she had before heading off to Harvard in the fall, but instead, she was stuck being a concierge while her parents enjoyed the summer she was supposed to be having on their rooftop villa. The hotel was especially busy, considering a famous celebrity was supposed to be staying the entire summer, and the hotel was super busy during the current time of year.

Donna Tobin, a close friend of hers was walking up to the front desk in her tall high heels and custom made signature pink knee-length and ruffled dress. The redhead was bubbly and a complete girly girl, and it was a shock to both of them how they were still friends, since they were complete opposites. Kim could be a girly girl at points (more like, no more than 5 times a year), but she preferred something comfortable, like skinny jeans and a t-shirt, or pyjamas if possible, which was why she was not too thrilled about her concierge uniform. It was a royal red buttoned up blouse with black skinny jeans with _JC _in cursive stitching on the side (the only thing she didn't like was the tightness of it). Donna had luckily snagged a work-free summer before she too was off to Harvard. "Kimmy," she begged. "come to the beach with me!" Kim rolled her eyes playfully. Donna knew she couldn't, but asked anyway just in case a lucky twist of fate were to occur.

The blonde sighed as well. "Donna, we both know I can't. Mom and dad would freak if I took a break. Plus, some celebrity is staying at the hotel for the summer, and I'm stuck being his personal maid. _Yay_…" Donna squealed, obviously excited by Kim's statement. The redhead was all about celebrities, and she just might wish on her lucky stars that she'd be able to meet whomever Kim's parents were talking about, but then put a sad pout on her face. She wished Kim could come along; they spent every summer together, and since this was their last one before mountains of work and staying up late to finish assignments with little fun and free time would await them starting that fall, she wanted to make the most of it. Getting into Harvard was came with an amazing feeling, but it had high standards, and she couldn't risk anything.

That was why this summer was the time to do silly things like prank calls and movie marathons. Kim gave her an apologetic look before shooing her off politely. "Have fun, Kimmy! Call you later," Donna called out before running out the glass doors and out into the California sunshine and walking over to where Lizzie (Elizabeth) Donato and Josie Fields, two other best friends of the redhead and Kim, were waiting in Josie's red sports car. Donna shook her head, eliciting two groans from Lizzie and Josie. They too wanted Kim to be able to take at least one day off since the both of them were taking a year off to travel the world (a life-long passion) before going to either Princeton or Stanford.

"This is so unfair," Josie exclaimed. "Kim needs to be able to enjoy this summer! Sure, working at a world famous hotel must be pretty fun, but she should be able to go to the beach at least _once_." Donna and Lizzie nodded their heads in agreement. "I say we talk to her parents." Nobody said anything after. Kim's parents were quite strict about their staff, and not many breaks were given. "Okay… maybe not, but we need to do something! If you two lugnuts won't, then I will!" she added, pushing her jet black hair back.

Getting into the car, Donna and Lizzie rolled their eyes and ushered Josie to start driving, chatting about their summer plans as Katy Perry **(1) **and One Direction **(2) **played on the radio, occasionally stopping their conversation to sing along and wish Kim were with them and hoping she was having fun, and the celebrity she was talking about was someone cute.

An hour later, Kim was searching something up on the computer at the front desk when she heard the gold bell ring and a throat clear. Looking up and glaring at whoever was interrupting her and killing her perfect concentration, her mouth gaped open. Standing in front of her was world famous actor and martial artist Jack Brewer, with his chin length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a white button up and black skinny jeans (he looked liked a mix of chocolate and yin and yang). She didn't hate him, but his bad-boy Hollywood rep which many girls found sexy irritated her. The brunet smirked at her expression. "Don't be ashamed. I see it all the time." Coughing, Kim shut her mouth and glared at him once again.

"Oh," she said unenthusiastically and gave a fake smile, "you're who my parents were talking about."

Jack looked at her weirdly. "Wait, your parents are Marcus and Rebecca Crawford? That means you're their daughter… and you're working here…" Kim nodded, rolling her eyes at his obvious statements. She would have thought he knew that. _Everyone _knew she would stay at the hotel the whole year, either running around and playing in the lobby or working (she started when she was 13). She waited for him to stop babbling and ask to go up to his room. She wanted to get today's visit over with, especially since she had 59 more days to go. 59 painful days. Unless he cooperated with her; he probably wouldn't. 59 days of girls swarming him and bodyguards shooing them away while she had to stay by his side, or else her parents would get upset. Rumours might start swirling, which she hoped they wouldn't, but if they did, she was prepared to kill them.

Finally, Jack shut up, realizing Kim was getting bored and the conversation was going nowhere. "So, Kim, where's my bellboy?" The blonde sighed and pointed at herself. She wasn't going to enjoy this as much as she wished she would be able to.

"Kim Crawford, at your service." Jack smirked once again. His smirk was really starting to annoy her. If only she could wipe it off his face and toss it in the trash. His pearly whites were bothering her; she didn't even know teeth could be that white. They were like a white version of the sun. Damnit. "Your luggage is already upstairs in your room," she explained, walking out of the front desk area and towards one of the elevators before she stopped and turned around. Jack was just standing there. She looked at him, and he nodded and quickly scurried towards her. Smirking satisfactorily, she pressed the up button beside the elevator and it quickly opened. She walked in with Jack right behind her and sighed happily as the elevator started moving.

She loved the fact that the doors were see-through. The blonde never got tired of seeing the business of the lobby and all the floors as she went up or down. The indoor and outdoor pools in the hotel were huge, and many hotel rooms had the view of them. Some could see the indoor pool, and some could see the outdoor pool. They were right beside each other, but the indoor one was inside a glass building, slightly like a greenhouse, and had a hot tub along with it. In the winter, the glass would be replaced with a separate covering so no snow could be seen. The change rooms were available inside and outside, so people could change anywhere, even in their hotel rooms. The pool lights would be turned on during the night, and thousands of colours lit up the pool area. There were also tubing slides and normal slides for families with kids. It was truly beautiful, and the blonde was pleased her family owned it all, so she could go whenever she pleased.

There was a beach nearby too, so many would go their if they had time and if they didn't, they'd just go in the hotel pools. Kim's thinking was interrupted when the elevator stopped on floor 27 (the hotel had 35 floors with massive sized rooms that replicated apartment rooms, with a separate kitchen, an attached living room, a big bathroom with a tub and shower, and either on or two bedrooms with one or two beds in each. There were family designed rooms, kid designed rooms, teenager styled rooms and even rooms for elders, so everyone was satisfied). Floor 32 had only 2 rooms; 2 of the biggest rooms in the entire hotel.

Kim's room was the other room on the floor, and her parents' was on the top floor. It was the biggest one. She had requested to have her own room for her and her friends, so there were 3 beds in the bedroom, but all the other rooms were very close to the same size (the Crawford's didn't want any guests complaining, though the guests would probably understand. After all, the Crawford's did own the hotel). Getting out of the elevator, Kim walked over to room beside hers and swiped the card across the pad beside the door, opening it and handing the card to Jack and walking in. Once she did, her face went blank.

_Oh my god, _she thought. _This room is bigger than mine…_

* * *

Jack Brewer was happy to be back in Seaford; his hometown, which many people didn't know. They all assumed he was from LA **(3)**,or New York **(4)**, maybe even Orlando **(5)** or Miami **(6)**, but not Seaford, which surprised him since Seaford was built to be just about close to LA, especially since it was only a half hour drive to place where stars are born, movies are made and scandals were broadcasted and revealed to the entire world, or those who heard about it.

He was especially happy when he saw his hotel room. It was _amazing_ and felt like a mini version of his childhood home back on Jackson Street (when he was 5, he would always brag to his friends his parents' bought the street and named it after him) but he couldn't help but be confused due to Kim's face. She didn't seem too happy to see the room, _or him_. At first, he had thought she'd squeal her head off and immediately hammer him with questions and ask him for something like an autograph or a picture, but all she'd done was form her mouth into the shape of a cheerio and then stop, only to glare at him. She must be different, or nervous to be around him.

"Wow, your parents have really outdone themselves. This room is awesome," he breathed out, looking at the blonde, who's face still looked the same. He wanted to ask her if she was okay, but he decided against it. He didn't want to bother her any more than he already had. Well, he wasn't sure if he really had, but she must be bothered by him somehow. Even though he was Jack Brewer and all. No girl was bothered by him. At least, that's what his manager and parents told him, so he believed it. Sighing, he walked over to the blonde and snapped his fingers in front of her, causing her to blink.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, blushing furiously as she realized how long she'd been zoned out. "I'm so sorry. It's just… I've never been in this room before and I never knew how big it was." Shaking her head, she looked at him and gave him a small smile before giving the brunet a small piece of paper before attempting to walk out of the room. Jack ran after her, grabbing her wrist. He swore he felt something like a spark or shock, but he ignored it and tossed the thought out of his mind. Kim turned around and faced him, her expression now soft as she bit her lip. "What is it?" the blonde questioned, looking down at Jack's hand. Following her gaze, the brunet quickly snapped his hand away.

Jack looked at her. "What's the paper for?"

"It's my number. Call me if you need anything during your stay at JC. I have to go now. My mom won't be too happy if she sees people waiting at the front desk, and no one else is there. Enjoy your stay… 60 days, Jack. Don't waste them." Jack gave her a small smile, but Kim didn't return it. Instead, she just looked at him, her eyes looking a little watery before opening the door and closing it shut, leaving him standing there staring at the door. Why didn't she smile back? _Okay, she definitely doesn't like me, _Jack thought, nodding his head. But why… he didn't know. He would have to find out and turn it around, especially since she would be with him the entire summer. _60 days_. 60 days to film a movie, fit in as much as possible, and make as many memories as he could before leaving to go all the way across the world.

Things couldn't take a turn for the worse.

The door suddenly opened a bit, and a familiar blonde peeked her through the crack. "Oh, and Jack?" she questioned. The brunet nodded. She gazed at his pants. "Your fly is down," she admitted and released a small giggle before closing the door once again. Jack scoffed. She was totally lying. Jack Brewer, world famous actor and award-winner was too _cool _to have his zipper down and not notice it. Rolling his eyes and smirking, he decided to go along with the blonde just in case she asked him if he checked at some point.

As he looked down, a mortified expression crossed on his face and his eyes widened, his whole body motionless and frozen in shock.

_Crap._

* * *

Grace O'Doherty rolled her grass green eyes once again and took a sip of her strawberry banana smoothie as another nerd attempted to woo her. She had been the one to come up with the idea of "boyfriend tryouts" after her old boyfriend dumped her, which was a complete social and mental mistake in her opinion. At first, she'd thought boys who fit into the category of fit, sporty, good-looking, romantic and _rich _would try out, but instead, flocks of scrawny, _middle-class_, brainy, unattractive boys who spent their time playing video games in the basement and probably still would for a while if they couldn't get a girlfriend, or at least, a _decent _looking girlfriend. Beside her, one of her many friends, Claire Gregory, was chewing gum and fixing her hair in what looked like a mirror app on her phone. "Aren't I looking good," could be heard a few times from the ginger's mouth as she ran a smooth hand down her wavy hair.

Grace turned around to the nerd she was looking at earlier, who was trying to impress her by listing facts about jewels, which she found creative since no one had done that yet, but still not enough to deem the senior boyfriend worthy, or even a noticeable stranger in the hallway worthy if looks were calculated into everything. Fixing her white ruffle skirt, she placed one of her long toned legs on top of the other and clicked her purple satin Jimmy Choo **(7) **heels, thinking of a kind way to let the boy down. She looked up at him, her grassy irises showing fake but sincere-looking sadness. "I'm sorry, but you're not the one. Next!"

Dismissing the boy, the brunette turned to look at Claire, who was staring admiringly at her pink orange lining floral eyelet halter dress from Forever 21 **(8) **which Grace thought was a good pick, but would never admit it. The girl's eyes had lit up, revealing the smallest green and gold flecks combined with the hazelnut brown her eyes were. Pursing her lips in a thin line, Grace raised her brow and placed the temporarily-on-a-break sign before walking over to the shiny glass circular table with a snow-white coloured umbrella to keep the sun's hot rays out and give shade where Claire was concentrated on her phone.

"CLAIRE!" Grace yelled, interrupting said girl's calm and relaxed state.

A blood-curling screech came out of the ginger's mouth that nearly frightened Grace as well. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, her slight British accent mixed in, placing a hand over her heart and clutching her shiny white phone with the other, giving Grace a stone-hard glare. "What were you thinking scary me like that? Good god, I could have gotten a heart attack, or I could have dropped my phone!"

Grace shrugged and sighed, before muttering, "I'm sorry for doing that, Claire. Will you ever forgive me?" with as much sincerity as she could muster up, which wasn't as much as she would have wanted and enough to seal the forgiveness deal, but Claire agreed. "Anyway, these tryouts are not working out as I had planned! So many nerds have tried out! Do you know how bad that is, especially considering my attractiveness and all. This is so unfair," she whined.

"Well," Claire started, "as crazy as this may sound, I think I know someone you will find worthy of you. And this person is named Jack Brewer. He's stating at JC Hotel for the entire summer, Gracie bell! Maybe you can woo him and bring him home to Paris! He will most definitely cancel his Australia plans. And you two will get married, and I'll be the maid of honour, and I'll be like, 'I knew Grace when¾'"

"Claire!" Grace shrieked. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself, but wonderful idea! Jack Brewer is the perfect guy for me! We'll be the power couple! Me being the power, and he being the couple, as in couple of a million dollars is his pay check!"

Claire sighed. "But Grace, there's more to Jack than his money. Though he does have a bad boy rep, maybe he's sweet, and thoughtful, and you should be looking for a guy like that! Someone like Jerry. You know, the guy you dated and _truly _loved back in middle school and high school. You liked him for _him_, Grace. I think you should be looking for a guy like him!"

Grace's eyes slitted as memories came back of her and the Latino who'd first stolen her heart back when she was 13. Everything had crashed down when Jerry had moved to Spain for a year when they were both 16, and eventually they broke up due to the pressure of a long-distance relationship. In reality, she had wanted to reconcile with him and hope they could have a second chance, but he must know about her by now, and he probably wanted nothing to do with her. "I know, Claire, I know. But for now, someone else will do."

"Of course."

"Claire, make some phone calls for me. You and I are staying at JC hotel this summer."

* * *

Jerry Martinez looked around the Seaford Airport, confused out of his mind. Jack was supposed to meet him at the luggage carousel, since the two had been unable to snag the same flight. It was 4:10. Jack was almost 30 minutes late. Stretching his aching arms from the plane ride, the black leather jacket he had been wearing slid down a bit. The jacket was slightly too big, but he liked it that way. It was a gift from Jack a month or two ago, and it was his favourite piece of clothing. He and Jack had been best buds since the first year of Kindergarten, but Jack moved away when he was in grade 5 and then the two met again just 3 years ago, the same year he and Grace O'Doherty had broken up. He hadn't heard about Grace since then.

"Excuse me, sir," a woman came up to him, giving him a smile, "but may I ask why you've been waiting for so long?" The woman looked around 25, with cropped blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Oh, just waiting for a friend. His name is Jack Brewer. I assume you know him?"

"Oh yes," the woman nodded, "I do. Though he left a little more than 30 minutes ago along with some big buff men I assume are his bodyguards. Sorry to disappoint you, but if it helps, right over there are some taxis that can take you to wherever the two of you were supposed to go." She pointed to glass double doors leading to what looked like an indoor parking lot with a big garage which probably led out into the city.

Jerry cursed under his breath, but thanked the woman before turning around and gripping the handles of his suitcases harder. "That ass," he muttered. This wasn't the first time Jack had ditched him at an airport, or somewhere else. Was he not cool enough to be seen with Jack? It seemed that way, but part of him told him that was a false statement, and that Jack would never do that. He probably just forget, the stress of being famous and tiredness being the reason, but he wasn't too convinced.

He stopped suddenly when the woman called out to him, "you can never trust celebrities these days, can you?" and then it hit him. He would have to talk to Jack about this, because what the woman said seemed absolutely true.

He muttered under his breath, "no, I can't," before stomping to a taxi and getting into it, giving the directions to JC Hotel, arms crossed and a face showing a mix of anger and sadness. It seemed childish he was so upset, but trust was a big thing with him, especially after his father ran out on him, his mother and his 6 brothers and sisters, and Grace seemed to not trust him when he was in Spain, hence their break-up.

Damn, he was mad.

* * *

As Eddie Jones plopped another piece of buttery, delicious popcorn, he gave the t.v. a small smile as his mother appeared on the screen. She had left their home of Baltimore, Maryland to Seaford, California to film for a new show called _In the Air_, some drama-romance show the African-American boy had no interest in, but watched anyway just for the sake of the fact his mother was in it. He missed her dearly, and she'd been gone for almost a year without visiting due to the popularity of the show.

His father worked as an engineer, and unfortunately couldn't pull off the money to fly him and Eddie to visit, since they'd bought a bigger house, one that'd cost a lot of money just because Eddie's mother had always wanted one, leaving the teenager broken-hearted and yearning to see his mother.

Eddie could hear keys jingle and a door open, meaning his father was home from work. It was 7, meaning he was early. "Eddie?" his father called out, placing groceries on the counter and walking into the living room, still in the uniform he wore but hated.

"Hi, dad," Eddie replied, eyes still glued to the screen as the ending credits started appearing. He smiled once his mother's name appeared beside the main character's name. _Daphne Jones as Lindy Lawrence_. Lindy was basically everything Eddie remembered of his mother. Sweet, smart but with some sensitivity and the horrible ability to bite her tongue and keep her mouth shut.

"Eddie, I want to tell you some wonderful news!" his father crowed, walking into the living room and plopping down onto the couch beside his son. "Your mother and I recently talked, and she gave you and I plane tickets to visit her in Seaford!" Eddie couldn't help but have a comically large grin on his face. That was possibly the best news he'd heard in the past year, other than the news that his high school had cut mystery meat off the menu due to the raising number of sick students who had eaten the green mush.

"That's awesome! When do we leave?" The 16-year old asked happily, giving his father a big hug.

"In 3 days, son. Your mother also wants to discuss something important with me. I wonder what it is…" his father added, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. And was about to comment on a horrid but possible idea but kept his mouth shut up when Eddie hugged him tighter. He hadn't seen the boy that happy in a long time, and he wasn't about to ruin it.

Eddie shrugged. "I don't know, dad. Maybe she wants to talk to you about how long she's going to be on the show and staying in Seaford," he helpfully suggested. His dad nodded in agreement. "I hope it isn't too long. I miss her a lot."

His father couldn't help but let a tear slip down his face as he remembered happy memories with his son and wife. Surely Daphne wouldn't be staying in Seaford much longer after finding out how much Eddie and him have missed her, but he couldn't help but think the worst.

_No_, his mind argued, _she loves you too much._

_Not him._

* * *

"Rudy!" his wife Bethany called out, their 18-month old son Andrew drawn to her chest, sucking on his chubby thumb and eying his father, who was sitting at the kitchen table, hunched over a newspaper that was open to a section near the end. "You've been looking for ages! Please tell me you've found something you like! I can't be the only one providing for you, Andrew and I forever!" she complained, walking over to her husband and taking a seat next to him, placing her son on her lap.

Rudy bit his lip. "I know. But I have found something I like and would be more than happy to do! Plus, it'd be a wonderful pay for us! We could move out of this apartment and into a nice family home, with a big backyard where Andrew could play and a nice porch where you and I can watch, and it'll be quiet and everything will be perfect¾"

Bethany scoffed. Rudy had said that lots of times, but in the end, he didn't apply for the job. There was _always _some flaw, either with him or the job. "Of course, Rudy," she replied absentmindedly, not trying to be harsh but trying to keep faith in her husband.

"But, Bethany," he insisted, "I have! I've worked at a place like it, it has good hours so you, Andrew and I can still have family time, and it has a great pay! It's perfect for all of us, and I promise I won't quit. I actually _want _to do this job!" His words took Bethany back by surprise. He had not wanted do to a job he had applied for since his high school years. And he was really _committed _to the job that time.

Bethany nodded tentatively. "Alright," she gave him a small smile, "where is this _perfect _job?"

"Drumroll, please," he requested, anxious to reveal where he was working. Bethany took Andrew's hands and placed them on the table, tapping it in a synchronized form so that when one hand was on the table, the other one was in the air, careful not to hurt the child. Andrew gurgled happily.

"Dun-dah-dah-dah!" Bethany added for a playful but dramatic effect, and Andrew tried to do the same, but it ended up sounding like gibberish, which sounded adorable to the two adults near him. He smiled, only a few teeth being shown (the only few teeth that had grown yet).

"I'm working at JC Hotel!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

Milton Krumpnick pursed his lips, giving his sad girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. "Julie, please don't be upset. We'll be off to Yale together in the fall! We'll be together then," he explained, gripping the brunette's hand in his. He couldn't help but feel a bit upset himself. What were his parents thinking, sending him off to Seaford for the summer, the last summer he had before all of him and Julie's time would be taken up by studying, school and other things that would determine their future. Yale was a big deal, and he couldn't afford to have any alone time with Julie as long as he had that time, which was why he had looked so forward to spending the summer with said girl, when his plans were cut off short.

His mother and father had wanted nothing more than to go to Seaford, and that summer, they had the time to, since previous summers, his parents always had business trips and other time-consuming things planned or popped up out of the blue.

"I know, Milton, but I wish you could stay. I'll miss you."

"Me too, Julie," he replied, pulling her into a tight hug. Julie's glasses were now stained with dried tears and the small amount of make-up she'd put on had become a mess; a mess she'd wiped off minutes earlier with a lemon-cloth Milton had in his pocket.

"Promise me you won't hook up with a girl prettier than me…" She looked down sheepishly.

Milton placed two of his fingers under Julie's chin and raised it so she was looking straight at him. "There is no one in this world I find prettier than you, Jules… you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. You know that, right?" he asked, giving a kiss to Julie's forehead. Julie blushed at Milton's gesture, letting out a little giggle as she looked at his face, his cheeks the same colour as hers; a dark red mixed with hints of a light pink.

"Yeah, I do. I just wanted to make sure."

"I love you, Jules," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Milty," she grinned before pulling him into a searing, the both of them smiling into it. She normally wasn't the kind to do such a thing, but this time was an exception. What seemed like hours later, they pulled away and Milton pulled Julie into another long hug, his hands protectively around her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck, her face covered by his shoulder.

Milton pulled away, an arm still around the brunette's waist. "Well, I'm off to Seaford in the morning. JC Hotel is supposed to be amazing!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. Julie laughed at her boyfriend's happiness. She'd be happy too if she were staying at JC Hotel.

"I've heard," she added, "promise me you won't forget to text me, or video chat. I don't think I can spend the summer without seeing your face." The two blushed once again, their cheeks now a darker colour, more red and less pink.

Milton shook his head. "I wouldn't forget for the world," he promised, pulling Julie into another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, I couldn't help but glow with happiness when writing Milton and Julie's part. There had to be some sort of adorableness/romance in this chapter, and I was like: why not Millie! I wish there were more of it in Kickin' It, since I find them adorable (but to be honest, I love Kick more!) and wanted nothing more than to add it in here.

I'm sorry if this seems more like a filler chapter, and sorry since Jerry, Eddie and Rudy's part weren't as long as the others. I was having some trouble with adding more things (since I am still sick) but I hope it's enough for you. It took me a while for this, but I am quite pleased with the ending result.

Remember, 15 reviews or more for another chapter! I haven't gotten to deleting Offside and 7 o'clock yet, and I might get to that at some point.

**P.S. **I'm finally back on Twitter (I took a humungous break). Follow me at InTheMaking2000 for quicker updates, and longer chapters!

**P.S.S. **The memory part at the beginning gives a glimpse at the idea revolving around Jack and Kim in the next chapter, so pay close attention to those!

**P.S.S. **So, I heard Rogan (SIU) is now over! To be honest, I wasn't too big of a fan of them. Hell, I wasn't a fan at all (sorry to those who actually _liked _them together). Thankfully, it's gone now, so I don't have to worry. Besides, he was a recurring character anyway! He'd have to be a main character to play any big role in the show (which I hope he doesn't become, since he'd probably have to pick between DS AND DXD).

**P.S.S.S. **Since I am too lazy to list each individual thing/place/person, anything with a number beside it, I do not own.

Mwah!

**Never growing up any time soon,**

**Hiruthika**

_Song line of the update (unrelated to anything at all in this chapter):_

_Acting up, drink in my cup, I can care less what you think- Single Ladies by Beyonce _


End file.
